


Cruel to be Kind

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nebula helps when Gamora dislocates her shoulder.
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Cruel to be Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Gamora gave no sign of physical distress, but Nebula knew her sister. There was a pain in her eyes, no matter how desperately she tried to hide it.  
"It's only out of place," Nebula said, inspecting Gamora's misshapen shoulder. "I can put it back, but it will hurt."  
Gamora set her jaw. "Do it."  
Nebula braced herself and forced Gamora's shoulder back into place. Gamora stifled a scream.  
"I'll wrap it for you, then you should cease use for some time," Nebula said.  
Gamora took Nebula's hand in her own. "Who taught you how to be kind?"  
Nebula frowned. "You."


End file.
